fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jia Cheng
Jia Cheng (嘉鄭, Yoshimi Tei) is the current Guild Master of Pale Viper. Appearance Jia is an average height female with smooth fair skin. She has emerald green eyes and light brown hair, which is tied in braided strands framing her face, with two buns in tied golden cloths, and the rest is kind of spiked in the back. Her most noticeable feature is her pointed ears. Her guild mark is gold and is on her right thigh. For clothing, she wears a golden chinese dress with a yellow splatter pattern. The dress has a snake which starts at her chest, wraps around to the right and back around to the front. She has gold wristbands and sandals that go up past her ankles. Personality Jia is an intelligent and quite perceptive girl. She has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things. She believes that females can be just as strong as males, and fights to prove it everyday. Despite her tomboyish demeanor, Jia has also shown a feminine side, giggling and talking about boys, doing nails and makeup, as well as other things. People have stated she is a rather average girl growing up, personality wise of course. She isnt one to be afraid to speak her mind, even if it will cause a mess. Along with that, she can be a rather aggressive and short-tempered girl with some violent tendencies. While angered, Jia will assault that which got her in that state, and when she cant get to the source, she will assault the nearest thing till she calms down. Her violently tendencies has instill a little fear in her guild, something she doesnt mind using against them. Jia is loyal to the guild and will do what she can to keep it safe. However, she believes in owing up to your mistakes, so she has her her guild pay the price for any sort of mistake they have made. This is a rule if it is the truth. If something is out of place or she knows the person wouldnt have done it, Jia will fight to make it right. History Jia was born to a mage of a father and no knowledge of her mother. She's been unique since birth due to her pointed ears, but never let that stop her from enjoying her life. Ever since she could remember, she's been hanging out at the guild with her father. The guild became her extended family and they looked after her just the same. Jia befriended the other mages' kids and played with them in the guild. They would dream of being better mages then their parents and promised to help each other achieve that. Jia and her friends practically became unseparatable as they practiced with magic. Jia was one of the first to accept Tristan into the guild when he arrived, and practically forced him into a friendship. She and the others told Tristan they they will help him get stronger if he helps them. Synopsis Power & Abilities Snake Manipulation Magic: This magic allows Jia to control the will of any snake, making them do what she wants it to do. She can control several snakes at one time, giving her a variety of actions in battle. Gravity Magic: A type of Magic which grants Jia total control over gravity, allowing her to manipulate it at her will. She is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around herself. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. Jia likes to use this when punishing her misbehaving guild members. Relationships Quotes Category:Female Category:Mage